


Distracción

by xehzee



Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Quarantine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: ¿Que mejor manera de pasar el aislamiento que con la persona que te prende? 🔥🔥🔥
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Distracción

_Por el teléfono_:  
  


—Akaaashi, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Por supuesto, además ya lo habíamos estado planeando.

—Si, pero...

—Kotaro. ¿Soportarías estar solo por la duración del aislamiento? De otra forma, nos comunicaríamos únicamente por video llamada.

—...

—Si en verdad no quieres esta bien. Nos veremos dentro de un mes o dos... Con suerte.

— ¡No! ¡Esta bien! ¡Vivamos juntos! Estaba dubitativo porque uh... Es que, lo que pasa es... Es...

—Kotaro, hablemos de esto cuando llegue a casa. Empacaré algo de ropa y mis cosas para el trabajo, nos vemos en un par de horas.

—Ok.  
  
  
  


_En la sala del apartamento:_   
  


—Kotaro, mm, basta, n-necesito terminar de revisar este borrador...

—Keiji.

— ¡Ah!

—Ya van dos días de que estas aquí... anda, solo un poco.

—Tu "pequeño" no parece querer solo un poco.

— ¡Pero! Es que lo has ignorado estos días, ¡por eso esta así!

—Por favor, tu mismo lo dijiste, solo han pasado dos días.

—De hecho tres si contamos la tarde en que llegaste.

—Esa... No cuenta.

—Bueno, técnicamente no porque la pasamos todo el tiempo en la cama... Y el baño y la sala despues de eso, además de buen parte de esa noche y un poco en la mañana, pero son detalles sin importancia, lo que importa es el aquí y ahora.

—Exacto. Y aquí y ahora necesito terminar este trabajo.

—Keeiiiijiiiii.

—...

— ¿Un rápidito?

—.....

— ¿Solo la puntita?

—Kotaro, ¿quien te enseño a hablar así? ¿Fue ese Atsumu Miya?

—De hecho, Shoyo-

—Suficiente, fue una pregunta retórica.

—Claro que no, si preguntaste-

—Bokuto.

—...

—Está bien, hagámoslo. Pero solo con la boca.  
  
  
  


_En la habitación, 10 minutos más tarde:_   
  


—Kotaro, volteate.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿No dijiste que no?!

—Puedo cambiar de opinión.

—Eso es cierto, pero...

— ¿Tu... no quieres?

— ¡Que pregunta más absurda! ¡Obvio que sí! Pero, ¿tendrás tiempo de terminar ese trabajo?

—Kotaro.

— ¡Esta bien, entiendo! Pero ¡prométeme que no me vas a culpar por esto! y también, prepárame antes porque yo no lo-aaaaah.  
  
  
  


_Aproximadamente una hora después, todavía en la habitación:_   
  


—Keiji. Keeeijiii. ¿Estás despierto?

—Mm.

—El baño esta caliente, date una ducha rápida.

—Mm.

—Keiiijiii. Anda dormilón. O tendré que llevarte yo.

—Mm.

—Bien, vamos antes de que te desmayes.

—Mm. Kotaro, te amo. ¡Uoh! ¡Cuidado! ¿Por qué me soltaste?

— ¡M-me tomaste desprevenido! ¡Lo siento! No, es decir, ¡Yo también te amo! Keiji, abre la puerta, ¡perdón! ¡Keiiijiiii!  
  
  
  


_ A la mañana siguiente, en la sala de estar: _   
  


—Keiji, ¿madrugaste? Te ves bastante mal.

—Si, fue una mañana turbulenta, podría decirse.

—Mm. Siento lo de anoche, no fue mi intención.

—Te disculpaste, dejémoslo así.

—Ok. No. Es decir, no por tirarte, digo, me disculpo por eso y en verdad estoy arrepentido, no me castigues. Pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, es por todo el asunto en general, ya sabes.

—No creo estarlo entendiendo.

— ¡Es eso! Lo de estar juntos. Porque te distraigo demasiado y tu tienes tus cosas que hacer y yo solo quiero ayudar pero solo el verte hace que sienta estas cosas y. Ya sabes.

—Jajaja. Kotaro, debes saber que no me molesta en absoluto. Si no quisiera hacerlo contigo mejor no hubiera aconsejado esto de vivir juntos. Yo también te extrañaría y en verdad no creía poder aguantar tanto sin verte. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Keiji~ Espera, ¿qué?

—Ya oíste, no lo voy a repetir. Además, confío en que nos darán un par de días libres, y entonces, podemos... Um... Hacerlo... Más veces... Kotaro, ¿estas- estas llorando?

—Un- poco- ¡Keiji, en verdad te amo!

— ¿Gracias? Kotaro, espera tengo que entregar esto antes del mediodía- Mm ¡Ahn! Esta bien, me convenciste, solo un rápidito.


End file.
